memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Klasyfikacja planet
Klasyfikacja planet - Federacja wykorzystuje system klasyfikacji planet opierający się na różnorodnych czynnikach takich jak skład atmosfery, wiek, temperatura, rozmiar oraz obecność życia. Klasy planet oznaczane są literami. Poniżej znajduje się wykaz wszystkich klas kanonicznych wraz z przykładami. Klasy planet D Klasyfikacja klasy D jest wyznaczona dla małych skalistych planetek i planetoid. Wiek ich wynosi od 2 do 10 miliardów lat. Planety czasem posiadają ciężkie stopione jądra. Powierzchnia posiada dużą ilość kraterów po uderzeniach meteorytów, jednak nie jest geologicznie aktywna. Nie posiadają żadnej atmosfery lub posiada bardzo cienko, co uniemożliwia występowanie na nich życia. Planety klasy D występują we wszystkich sferach układów planetarnych. Przykładowe planety : Księżyc, Lunar V, Regula, Weytahu/Paan Mokar Wstępowanie : ENT: Cease fire; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan; VOY: Emanations, Gravity H Klasyfikacja klasy H jest wyznaczona dla planet o wieku od 2 do 10 miliardów lat. Powierzchnia jest pustynna, gorąca i bardzo sucha. Posiadają atmosferę tlenowo-argonową, w której występują ciężkie gazy, a czasami są możliwe opary metali. Na planecie może występować roślinność typu tundrowego w rejonach bieguna, oraz fauna odporna na suszę i silne promieniowanie. Planety klasy H występują we wszystkich sferach układów planetarnych. Przykładowe planety : Nimbus III, Ocampa, Rigel XII, Tau Cigna V Wstępowanie : VOY: Scorpion, Part II J Klasyfikacja klasy J jest wyznaczona dla planet o wieku od 2 do 10 miliardów lat. Z reguły posiadają wiele księżyców lub lodowe pierścienie. Giganty gazowe, mogą posiadać stalowe jądra lub gęste jądra z różnych pierwiastków. Atmosfera składa się głównie z wodoru, oraz jego związków, pary wodnej, chmur lżejszych gazów wiszące na różnych poziomach o różnych temperaturach i ciśnieniu. Życie może występować w wyższych partiach atmosfery, twory jednokomórkowe, bądź unoszące się w atmosferze. Planety klasy H występują w zimnej strefie ekosfery układu planetarnego. Saturn był pierwszą gazową planetą odwiedzoną przez ludzi w roku 2009. Pierwszą załogową misją na Saturna dowodził Kapitan Shaun Goeffrey Christopher. (TOS: Tomorrow is Yesterday) Przykładowe planety : Jowisz, Saturn Wstępowanie : DS9: Starship down Typ 9 To oznaczenie wg klasyfikacji przed Federacyjnej, używana do gigantów gazowych. Jednakże żadna z planet Układu Słonecznego nie była tego typu. Oznaczenie klingońskie: K'Tal. Przykładowe planety : Wstępowanie : ENT:Sleeping dogs K Klasyfikacja klasy K jest wyznaczona dla planet o wieku od 4 do 10 miliardów lat. Planeta której powierzchnia może być skalista, naga, oraz pustynna. Występują na niej śladowe ilości wody. Atmosfera jest cienka, z duża zawartość dwutlenku węgla. Możliwe jest zasiedlenie planety po przejściu procesu terraformowania lub przy pomocy sztucznych środowisk w postaci kopuł ciśnieniowych i podziemnych korytarzy. Występuje na niej życie w postaci organizmów jednokomórkowych, alg i porostów. Planety klasy K występują w ekosferze układu planetarnego. Przykładowe planety : Elba II, Mars, planeta Mudda Wstępowanie : TOS: I, Mudd L Klasyfikacja klasy L jest wyznaczona dla planet o wieku od 4 do 10 miliardów lat. Planeta której powierzchnia jest bardzo skalista, naga. Występują na niej niewielkie ilości wody, a w regionach polarnych duże lądolody. Atmosfera jest ledwie zdatna do oddychania, składająca się z tlenu, argonu ze sporą ilością dwutlenku węgla. Niskie temperatury o dużych wahaniach dobowych. Nadaje się do kolonizacji po przeprowadzeniu procesu terraformowania po podniesieniu lub unormowaniu temperatur. Życie występuje w postaci rzadkiej roślinności tundry i tajgi, oraz brak fauny. Planety klasy L występują w ekosferze układu planetarnego. Przykładowe planety : Nowa Ziemia, Indri VIII, planeta Briori, Vaadwaur Prime Wstępowanie : ENT: Bounty; DS9: The Ascent, The Sound of her Voice; VOY: The 37's M Klasyfikacja klasy M jest wyznaczona dla planet o wieku od 3 do 10 miliardów lat. Planety klasy M była określane są przez Vulcan jako klasa Minshara. Zgodnie z przyjętą przez Zjednoczoną Federację Planet klasyfikacją, planety te charakteryzują się występowaniem dużych zbiorników wodnych oraz atmosferą bogatą w azot i tlen, mogące podtrzymać życie. Poza tym atmosfera zawiera niewielką domieszką innych gazów i śladowe ilości gazów szlachetnych. Powierzchnia jest silnie zróżnicowana, oraz znaczne ilości wody. Życie występuje w różnorodnych formach flory i fauny. Planety klasy M występują w wyłącznie w ekosferze układu planetarnego. Uwagi dodatkowe : występują planety, które mimo, iż charakteryzują się warunkami klasy M, nie nadają się do zamieszkania, z powodu silnie trujących i toksycznych związków wydzielanych przez roślinność (patrz. planeta Eden) Przykładowe planety : Bajor, Cardassia Prime, Talos (ledwie), Vulcan (ledwie), Ziemia, oraz wiele innych Wstępowanie : większość odcinków Star Trek Zobacz : Planety klasy M N Klasyfikacja klasy N jest wyznaczona dla planet o wieku od 3 do 10 miliardów lat. Planeta której powierzchnia ...opis... . Występują na niej woda ...opis... . Atmosfera jest ...opis... . Występuje na niej życie w postaci ...opis... . Planety klasy N występują w ekosferze układu planetarnego. Przykładowe planety : ... Wstępowanie : ... R Klasyfikacja klasy R jest wyznaczona dla planet o wieku od ... do ... miliardów lat. Planeta której powierzchnia ...opis... . Występują na niej woda ...opis... . Atmosfera jest ...opis... . Występuje na niej życie w postaci ...opis... . Planety klasy R występują w ... strefach układu planetarnego. Przykładowe planety : ... Wstępowanie : ... T Klasyfikacja klasy T jest wyznaczona dla planet o wieku od 2 do 10 bilionów lat. Planeta określana jako wielki olbrzym [ang. large ultragiant]. Planeta której powierzchnia ...opis... . Występują na niej woda ...opis... . Atmosfera jest ...opis... . Występuje na niej życie w postaci ...opis... . Planety klasy T występują w wszystkich strefach układu planetarnego. Przykładowe planety : ... Wstępowanie : ... Y Klasyfikacja klasy Y jest wyznaczona dla planet o wieku od 2 do 10 miliardów lat. Planet te określane są również jako planety Demoniczne. Planeta której powierzchnia posiada monochromatyczne formacje skalne w kolorach matowej czerwieni i brązu, oraz pustynie siarkowe. Występują silne procesy tektoniczne i wulkaniczne. Planety generują promieniowanie thermioniczne, groźne dla życia nawet na orbicie. Atmosfera jest gęsta, silnie kwasowa i toksyczna dla niemal wszelkiego życia. Temperatury na powierzchni przekraczają 500 stopni K. Może występować życie w postaci krzemowych form życia, lub o naturze mimetycznej (płynne o temperaturze 12 stopni K: deuter, siarkowodór, dwuchromiany i molekuły protein zdolne odczytywać i kopiować DNA). Przykładowe planety : (hipot.) Io księżyc Jowisza, planeta Srebrnej Krwi Wstępowanie : VOY:Demon ... Klasyfikacja klasy ... jest wyznaczona dla planet o wieku od ... do ... miliardów lat. Planeta której powierzchnia ...opis... . Występują na niej woda ...opis... . Atmosfera jest ...opis... . Występuje na niej życie w postaci ...opis... . Planety klasy ... występują w ... strefach układu planetarnego. Przykładowe planety : ... Wstępowanie : ... Linki zewnętrze * http://www.ccdump.org/planetclass.html bg:Планетна класификация de:Planetenklassifizierung en:Planetary classification fr:Classification planétaire it:Classificazione planetaria ja:惑星クラス分類 nl:Planetaire classificatie ru:Система классификации планет Kategoria:Nauka Kategoria:Planety